1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transceiver-integrated antenna including an antenna element, and a transceiver which is integrated to the antenna element and configured to transmit and receive radio signals through the antenna element.
2. Description of Related Art
As described, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-111377, it is known to use an integrated antenna including a plurality of different antenna elements used for different radio communication systems for the purpose of saving antenna installation space. It is also known to use a transceiver-integrated antenna including an antenna element and a transceiver for the purpose of saving antenna installation space, and also reducing transmission loss between the antenna element and the transceiver.
However, conventional transceiver-integrated antennas have a problem in that their production costs are high, because they must have a heat radiating member (or heat radiation fin) for dissipating the heat emitted from the transceiver in addition to a ground plate, which inevitably increases the number of parts.